


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [173]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Anthony told himself he’d done the right thing.





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Anthony told himself he’d done the right thing. He told himself that it would have been wrong to tie Edith to him, she was young, she should be free, she should have a life and a proper family. She deserved that much. 

That hadn’t stopped it from hurting. In cutting Edith free, he had also cut part of himself and the pain he felt had stayed with him, a wound that would never heal. An agony that could never be soothed. 

When he saw the picture of Edith in her ivory dress, arm in arm with her husband, Anthony wept.


End file.
